


Whatever Happened to Red Alert...?

by AnonAutobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Egg Laying, Kink Meme, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7296393#t7296393</p>
<p>One day, Red Alert just collapses in the middle of everything. Friends crowd around him, Ratchet's called, they're just about to haul him off to the medbay...<br/>When he starts laying eggs. Something got into him on some other planet, and he never told anyone, and now he's "due". (That part doesn't need to be covered, it's just backstory.) Red Alert lays his slimy, metallic, oversized eggs in the middle of the... wherever he is, surrounded by friends. And he's moaning uncontrollably the entire time, and somebody (Inferno, maybe? Please?) says this:<br/>Infernomaybeplease: I don't get it! Does it feel good or not?!<br/>Red Alert: (gasp moan) I... can't decide!<br/>Infernomaybeplease: (unbelievably turned on)<br/>The process should be, like, size-kink painfully, where it hurts but in a good way.<br/>... that felt weird to type.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to Red Alert...?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7296393#t7296393
> 
> One day, Red Alert just collapses in the middle of everything. Friends crowd around him, Ratchet's called, they're just about to haul him off to the medbay...  
> When he starts laying eggs. Something got into him on some other planet, and he never told anyone, and now he's "due". (That part doesn't need to be covered, it's just backstory.) Red Alert lays his slimy, metallic, oversized eggs in the middle of the... wherever he is, surrounded by friends. And he's moaning uncontrollably the entire time, and somebody (Inferno, maybe? Please?) says this:  
> Infernomaybeplease: I don't get it! Does it feel good or not?!  
> Red Alert: (gasp moan) I... can't decide!  
> Infernomaybeplease: (unbelievably turned on)  
> The process should be, like, size-kink painfully, where it hurts but in a good way.  
> ... that felt weird to type.

Red Alert made his way down to the rec room, taking a break as Inferno suggested. He’d needed to take more breaks recently. Well, more energon at least. Especially after that last mission where they’d run into some of the local inhabitants. They’d been more friendly than Red Alert had expected, or even accounted for. Or reported once they’d returned.

Ignoring the twinge in his plating, he carried on down the corridor. The twinge was probably from sitting poring over his security cameras. Ratchet would have his fan belt if he found out. He reached the rec room, and Inferno waved at him from a table. The firetruck had already gotten them both a cube. With a grateful smile, Red Alert slid into the seat opposite Inferno, reaching for his cube.  
“Ya okay there, Red?”  
“Just a little low on fuel, I’ll be fine.” Sipping at his cube, Red Alert relaxed back into the chair. It was surprisingly nice being out of the security office and he was able to relax. At least while Inferno was around.

Time seemed to fly by, and checking his chronometer, Red Alert realised that he needed to return to his duties. He stood up, and winced as his plating seemed to buckle.  
“Red?” Inferno looked concerned.  
“I’m fine. Just a stretched cable.” Red Alert leant across the table to kiss Inferno. Amazing how much the firetruck had calmed him down since they’d started seeing one another. He really had been stressed, working all the hours he possibly could in the security office, making sure that their base was secure. Inferno had persuaded him to train up a few mechs so he could get a break once in a while. And Red Alert had to admit, he felt better since he’d taken Inferno’s advice.  
“A’right. I’ll see ya when ya finish yer shift?” Inferno stood up.  
“Of course.” Red Alert turned to leave.

And promptly collapsed with a surprised cry.

“Red!” Inferno was at his side in an instant. Red Alert grabbed on to his arm, hauling himself up to a sitting position.  
“Ow.” He said flatly, before hunching over in apparent pain. Inferno’s optics widened and he looked up at the others who’d gathered nearby.  
“I’ve called Ratchet.” Wheeljack pushed through the crowd, ignoring Sunstreaker’s growl.  
“Do you think we should take him ta the medbay?” Inferno asked worriedly, one hand resting on Red Alert’s side.  
“No!” Red Alert almost shouted. “It’s not… I mean…” He groaned and arched, interface panel slipping open to reveal a soaking wet valve.  
“Red!” Inferno was shocked at Red Alert’s behavior.  
“Oh my.” Perceptor looked fascinated (never a good sign) with what was happening, and knelt down at Red Alert’s feet.  
“I didn’t realise you were impregnated.” He commented, drawing strange looks from the crowd. Red Alert squirmed, and it had nothing to do with the pain.  
“What?”  
“Can we… not talk about that _now_?” Red Alert hissed, arching and grabbing onto Inferno’s arm. Before the optics of everyone watching, a shiny, slimy metallic egg emerged from his valve.  
“Absolutely fascinating.”  
“What the…”  
“That’s huge!”  
“Ouch.”

Red Alert moaned, tightening his grip on Inferno’s arm.  
“Red?”  
“Inferno… I’m… I’m sorry.” Red Alert gasped in between moans. Inferno wasn’t sure what to think. He’d heard those sorts of moans before, but usually he was part of the action, not sitting there watching it.  
“Ain’t yer fault, Red.”  
“Should have told you what...” Red Alert broke off, another egg emerging slowly from his valve. This one was slightly larger, spreading the walls of Red Alert’s valve as it moved. Red Alert arched and moaned. It felt… surprisingly good. Like the reverse of Inferno spiking him. Instead of the glorious pleasure almost to the point of pain as Inferno’s spike pushed into him, it was glorious pleasure almost to the point of pain pushing _out_ of him. The relief as his valve relaxed briefly was orgasmic. Dropping his head to rest against Inferno’s leg, he took stock of his situation. He was curled on his side, head resting on Inferno’s leg as the firetruck knelt, half-propping him up. Perceptor was at his feet, excitedly examining on of the eggs he’d produced.  
“Quite fascinating…” The scientist muttered to himself. “That a techno-organic could impregnate a Cybertronian and that the Cybertronian could actually carry to term…” Red Alert shifted, rolling onto his back, shoulder wheels resting on Inferno’s legs.  
“Ya okay, Red?” He asked, almost tenderly. Red Alert nodded, gripping onto Inferno’s hand as another spasm overtook his frame. He let out a loud moan, that didn’t sound as though it was filled with pain. Inferno frowned, watching him, watching the way he spread his legs, arching as the egg moved out of his valve. It was almost like watching his spike pulling out of Red Alert’s valve, and he’d seen that sight before. Never from this angle admittedly. He watched as the egg stretched Red Alert’s valve obscenely wide, jealous of Perceptor’s front row seat. It plopped out into the scientist’s waiting hands.  
“Inferno.” Red Alert moaned his name, bringing his focus back to the mech resting against him.  
“I’m here, Red.”  
“Mmmm…” Red Alert twisted a little to look up at his lover.  
“I don’t get it.” Inferno whispered. “Does it feel good, or not?” He couldn’t help but ask, knowing Red Alert as he did. And those certainly weren’t moans of pain.  
“I… I can’t decide.” Red Alert admitted, trying to curl up as another wave of pain-pleasure assaulted him. Inferno held him steady as he worked through the pain and let out a moan, another egg emerging. He couldn’t quite reconcile how aroused he was at the moment. His lover was _laying eggs_ and he was getting aroused. So aroused that all he wanted to do was turn Red Alert around and sink his spike into that already stretched valve. To fill it completely and not leave Red Alert feeling empty.

Ratchet arrived in time to see Red Alert lay his last egg.  
“What the frag?” Perceptor and Wheeljack quickly explained what had happened as Inferno turned Red Alert around, pulling the smaller mech up against his own frame.  
“That was far hotter than it had any right ta be.” He murmured against Red Alert’s audio. Red Alert surged up to kiss him.  
“It felt so good.” He admitted, burying his face in Inferno’s neck cabling, knowing the larger mech would support him. “Felt almost as good as you filling me up. So much pleasure it hurts. They were so big, just like your spike.” Inferno groaned.  
“I’ll show you just how big my spike is.”

“When you two have finished… whatever it is I know you’re fragging well planning to do, report to the medbay. I need to run scans of… well, I was going to say Red, but if you’re planning on doing what I think you’re planning on doing, I’ll need to scan both of you. To make sure everything’s normal.” Ratchet berated them, making sure they both knew how serious this might be. Of course, he was sure there were going to be no lingering effects. Well, none that Red Alert would be able to differentiate between. He shook his head, watching them leave the rec room. Honestly, out of all the bots he expected to get impregnated by an alien techno-organic lifeform, Red Alert hadn’t even featured on his list. Guess that mean he owed Smokescreen a few credits.  
“All right, let’s get these eggs to the med bay where I can scan them. Then we’ll need to find the father… mother… whatever…” The rec room burst back into activity, dispelling the horrified-fascinated silence that had descended on it when Red Alert started laying eggs.

 

i… can’t believe i just wrote that. i hope it sort of fits the prompt for you dear anon.


End file.
